1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to exercise devices. More particularly, the invention relates to exercise devices employing one or more weights removably mounted on a support to vary the exercise load. The invention also relates to exercise devices including a handle which can be adjusted to accommodate different hand sizes or exercises.
2. Reference to Prior Art
Prior art exercise devices utilize a variety of methods for securing a weight on a weight carrying member. Typically, a retaining collar secures the weight against a stop or another collar. The collars are typically fastened to the weight carrying member with set screws. Such collars are illustrated in Pugh U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,938, issued Aug. 29, 1978. Hoagland U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,755, issued Aug. 24, 1982, illustrates a retaining collar including an internally threaded aperture, so that the collar can be threaded onto external threads on a weight carrying member. Powers U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,052, issued Jul. 24, 1990, discloses securing a weight on a barbell with a clamp which holds the weight against a stop on the bar.
Each of the above described devices requires an additional collar or clamp to secure the weight on the weight carrying member. If a collar is used, it must be secured on the weight carrying member by tightening a set screw or screwing the collar onto threads on the weight carrying member.
Prior art devices employ a variety of means for adjustably positioning a handle on an exercise device. For example, Harper U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,840 discloses the use of set screws to adjust and secure a handgrip. Ammon U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,655 discloses the use of a pair of set screws and a number of apertures to vary the distance between arcuate members of a frame. It also discloses the use of a plurality of holes for receiving removable bolts to vary the position of a grip unit. Hayes U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,282 discloses the use of pins which pass through holes in a sleeve to adjust the position of a grip.
The Harper and Ammon devices both require unfastening and fastening a screw or bolt in order to adjust the position of the handle on an exercise device. The Hayes device requires removing a pin from a hole and then moving and installing it in another hole to adjust the position of the grip.